classof85fandomcom-20200214-history
Death House
Death House is a horror film written by Harrison Smith and Gunnar Hansen. Dubbed by fans as being "The Expendables of Horror," the film has over 20 horror names and is an 80s action throwback to the heyday of horror. It premiered on September 2, 2017 at the Central Florida Film Festival and was officially released on November 6, 2018. Synopsis During an exclusive tour, a power breakdown inside a secret prison known as the Death House sends two agents fighting through a labyrinth of horrors while being pursued by a ruthless army of roaming inmates. As they fight to escape, the agents push toward the lowest depths of the facility where they learn a supernatural group of evil beings is their only chance for survival. Plot Cast *Bill Moseley as Giger *Tony Todd as Farmer Asa *Nicole Cinaglia as Elise *Adrienne Barbeau as Virtual Narrator (voice) *Cortney Palm as Toria Boon *Kane Hodder as Sieg *Kenny Ray Powell as Victor Galan *Debbie Rochon as Leatherlace *Gunnar Hansen as Albert Kenny *Dee Wallace as Dr. Eileen Fletcher *Cody Longo as Jae Novak *Camille Keaton as Kristi Boon *Barbara Crampton as Dr. Karen Redmane *Lindsay Hartley as Balthoria *Michael Berryman as Crau *Vincent M. Ward as Thile *Vernon Wells as Nela *Sid Haig as Icicle Killer *Joseph Ferrante as Officer Dante *Brinke Stevens as Doctor Banks *Stelio Savante as Doctor Roos *Tiffany Shepis as Doctor Peter *John J. Thomassen as Death House Staff Worker *Lloyd Kaufman as Dr. Chalice *Richard Speight Jr. as Doctor Bennett *Felissa Rose as Dr. Angela Freeman *Lauren Compton as Dr. Logan Harrison *Larry Zerner as Shelly The Death House Prop Man *Beverly Randolph as Doctor Tarman *Yan Birch as Doctor Phibes *Elissa Dowling as Doctor Rowena *Bill Oberst Jr. as Satan's Creator *Sean Whalen as Satan *Bernhard Forcher as Antichrist *Michael Guarnera as Commander Bradshaw *Steven Chase as Corporal Salerno *Anthony Hoang as Subordinate Soldier *R.A. Mihailoff as Prison Badass Leader *Steve Nappe as Bijhead *Tony Moran as Death House Inmate *Gabrielle Stone as Linz Haddon Trivia *Early drafts of the script had been written as possible scenes or story lines for the SAW franchise. Videos Trailers and Teasers Death House Official Trailer Death House 30 Sec Abbreviated Trailer DEATH HOUSE Teaser A DH TRAILER REDBAND Behind the Scenes The Road to Death House Pt. 1 Death House BTS 1 Gunnar Hansen Death House BTS 2 Rick Finkelstein and Steven Chase Death House BTS 3 The Five Evils Death House BTS 4 Matt Klammer, DP Death House BTS 5 Cody Longo Death House BTS 6 Cortney Palm Death House BTS 7 Dee Wallace Death House BTS 8 Holmseburg Prison Death House BTS 9 The Film Death House BTS 10 Barbara Crampton Death House BTS 11 How Death House Came to Be Death House BTS 12 Cortney Palm and the Film Death House BTS 13 Cortney Palm on her Character, Agent Boon Death House BTS 14 Sieg and Boon Death House BTS 15 Producers and Gunnar Photos Stills Behind the Scenes External Links * * * * *Watch Death House on Netflix *Watch Death House on YouTube *Watch Death House on Amazon Prime Video *Watch Death House on Google Play Category:Films